Heat Scent
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Schrodinger is acting strange, as a were-cat often times the only one who understands these situations is another were-being. Therefore the Captain takes it upon himself to examine his comerade's behavioral problems. He quickly finds the cat-boy in a state he wasn't expecting. One-Shot. Yaoi. I know males don't go into heat but go with it. Crappy ending but enjoy!


The pudgy major squatted by his chair, peering under, his amber eyes searching for a familiar figure he had sworn had just been seated underneath him.

"Schrödinger?" He called in his thick accent, hearing a familiar voice sigh from behind him.

"He is not there mein Major. He won't come near anyone with this state he is in. Just the other day Lieutenant Rip spent an hour trying to coax him from his room. All he does now is hiss and hide; he almost scratched my face when I tried picking him up… I just… he's itching to mate Major…I apologize." The doctor bit his finger stressfully. The major chuckled and straightened, taking a seat back in the chair.

"Don't worry yourself doctor… he will eventually snap out of it, ja? We can make due vithout him for ze time being." He reassured the taller man before clapping his hands together.

"Now, why don't you get some of your dinner on the table? I always look forward to your cooking and you seem to enjoy cooking. It will help us both." The doctor slightly smiled nodding in agreement with the major's request and waiting patiently as the Major rose. He placed a meaty hand on the man's back as they walked together towards the kitchen of the zeppelin, chatting happily about the upcoming war.

In the meantime the cat-boy of the squadron was curled up in his room, howling as he bit and clawed the blanket on his bed. His breathing came out ragged as he flopped over on his back, his white-gloved hand resting over his eyes as sweat dripped down his body. He could feel his body burning, he wanted desperately to relieve himself, to cool down… but no matter how many times he did he couldn't be satisfied.

He trailed his other hand down to his thigh, his fingers twitching as he came close to fondling himself once more. He bit his lips and forced his hand to his side, making a fist. A knock at the door made his eyes flash upwards, he gritted his teeth and hissed towards it. Someone was being stupid again and he was ready to tear apart the whole zeppelin if need be.

On the other side of the door blank crimson eyes were fixated on the wood barrier in front of him. Hans closed his tired eyes, his nose twitching as he inhaled. He could smell the other inside, his hormones raging; it was invoking something inside him as well. That was the problem with were-beings… the animal you shared your DNA with always affected you outwardly, forcing you to take up their habits and abilities.

He opened his eyes again as he heard a hiss from beyond the door again. He gripped the knob and stepped in, the door slamming behind him as a small body slammed into him forcefully, surprising him and sending him toppling backwards. His eyes fixated on Schrödinger who bared his teeth up at the captain, hissing again as his flat chest heaved under his uniform.

He noticed immediately the excitement the cat-boy was concealing beneath the fabric, a few folds in the otherwise tight uniform informing the werewolf of the blonde's state. Breathing in again the captain realized how much the room stunk of sex hormones, now unhindered by the door. As the scents hit Hans' highly-trained nose he couldn't keep back the strong shudder that ripped through him.

"Get out" Schrödinger warned through clenched teeth, his hands pulling on the other's jacket around the wolf's chest. The werewolf placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, aggressively pushing him to the ground, earning a surprised mewl from the neko. Schrödinger trembled and stared up at the other in surprise as the captain's huge body caged his own.

"C-Captain" he gasped, his ears folding submissively as he shifted his legs, fearful of the wolf above him. Hans merely gave him the same blank expression he gave everyone, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling it down. He then leaned in, his breath hot against the cat's face, making him whimper and turn away. Finally a shocked cry was uttered as the captain slid his thick tongue up Schrödinger's cheek, one of his large hands sliding down the other's body.

"M-Mein gott" Schrödinger mewled, instinctively digging his fingertips into the floor below him. Hans watched the other's face with an expression of indifference, his large hand cupping the tent in Schrödinger's shorts carelessly. Schrödinger cried out again, hearing a sudden unzipping sound cut through the air.

Slender yet strong fingers dove into the boy's shorts and fished out his restrained member, exposing it to the air as the various fabrics from the shorts and boxers the neko wore pooled around it. Hans' eyes flashed downward, his body dipping as he brought his mouth close to the erect member. Nervously Schrödinger squirmed, still being held down by the other's strong hand that splayed out across his chest.

"H-Hans!" he called, his voice coming out needy but scared as he anticipated the wolf's next move. The werewolf looked up to the younger male before he fixated on the engorged erection again, running his long flat tongue up the underside.

Schrödinger cried out in surprise, his bottom half arching upward as he grabbed onto the other's hand with both of his own. With a blush he began squeezing two long digits with both his gloved hands as he braced himself for what was next. Without hesitation Hand continued to lick the smaller male's length, making it slick with his warm saliva before he took all of it in his cavernous mouth, closing his tired eyes and bobbing his head slowly while he sucked.

Mewls erupted into the room as Schrödinger continued to arch and call, his body heating further while he was pleasured by the elder male. A thin line of saliva connected his canines as his lips remained parted, heated yells echoing in the fairly sound-proof rooms. With a shiver the cat gave in, filling the other's mouth. He called his elder's name weakly with his ears folded back flat against his skull and his trembling hands holding tighter onto the hand that kept him down.

Hans swallowed noisily before removing his mouth, licking his lips in front of the other free of precum and seed. He lifted his hand from the younger's chest, watching as he panted flat against the ground, his length still erect between his spread legs. His pink eyes were clouded with the euphoria of release, and his mouth was agape as he took in shaky breaths of air, his head turned off to the side as he stared into space. Hans' mouth twitched upward in a sort of smile as he leaned in and petted the cat's head, his lips meeting the other's temple affectionately.

Schrodinger smiled and suddenly pounced on the larger male, balancing in his lap. He grinned if not tiredly as he bit the tips of his gloves, sliding his hands out of them and letting the garments fall to the floor. He ran his small pink tongue along his lips seductively, pulling the elder closer by the collar.

"Thank you mein captain~ I shall have to repay you for that favor you have done me, ja?" He questions, his eyes dark with renewed lust, his small body still feisty with heat hormones. Hans silently took a hard swallow before the younger male forced his lips to the werewolf's his eyes closed as he indulged in the kiss.

Hans' eyes remained open, watching the other's face before slightly widening when he felt Schrödinger grope his clothed erection. The cat pulled away with a grin, popping the button on the captain's pants before his own shorts, opening both garments fully.

"Someone's excited hm?" He teased, letting his shorts and boxers slide down his narrow hips, the top of his rear exposed to the heated air of the room. Hans nodded slowly, ever since he picked up on the hormones his cock had been twitching in need, but seeing the younger writhe beneath him in need like he had been just before was what had really gotten to him. He enjoyed seeing such a sweet pleasured face just as much as he enjoyed seeing his lustful boy before him now.

Before Schrödinger could think to make another remark the wolf grabbed him by the waist, his arm wrapping around the cat tightly. Hans slipped off his glove and quickly wetted his fingers before thrusting the middle digit inside the cat's tight entrance, eliciting a surprised cry. Schrodinger dug his fingers into the other's broad shoulders, letting out cries right by the wolf's trained ears. The captain didn't wince a bit, hearing the heat so clearly in the others voice was well worth it.

Before long a second digit was added, the two spreading inside the tight younger male carefully. Schrödinger gently chanted the other's name, his lithe body trembling as the wolf's long digits stuck his prostate repeatedly. He pressed his face into the side of the elder's neck when he felt his slick member starting to drip on the other's clothes due to his over excitement and over stimulation.

"H-Hans…" He begged, starting to move his hips with the other's fingers. The other seemed to smile as he gave the cat-boys ear a hip, removing his fingers and signalling he was ready to move on. Schrödinger's breath hitched slightly as the captain grabbed his hips, getting him to sit in his lap with his back touching the Hans' chest.

Reaching back Schrödinger wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, moaning gently when he took his ear between his teeth and rolled it between his jaws gently. Lifting Schrodinger's hips and pressing a reassuring kiss to the nape of his neck, the silent male lowered the boy onto his erect member slowly, allowing gravity to do most of the work for him. Throwing back his head Schrödinger let out a loud cry, the elder silencing him with a heated kiss.

Schrödinger blinked slightly in surprise before he completely melted, returning the kiss as best he could in his hazed state. He hadn't expected a kiss from the other, they were more like animals now than humans; and whether he meant it or if it was just a way to quiet the blonde, he enjoyed it.

Once the cat began shifting his hips with impatience the Captain began to thrust up sharply, Schrödinger mewling against his lips as his prostate was continually hit. Hans kept one hand on the boy's hip and the other moving to stoke the other male's weeping length. He enjoyed as the younger began chanting his name, himself letting out pleasured grunts at the feel of the half-cat squeezing and warming his massive manhood inside of his small body.

"O-Oh Hans! I-I'm cumming!" Schrödinger panted, gripping the other's jacket tightly. The elder nodded and licked over the boy's heart, the very tip of his tongue flicking over the cat's erect nipple. The younger cried out as the Captain increased the pace of his hips and hand simultaneously, coaxing the other into climax.

The neko bit his lip hard before one long and final howl left him, signalling his completion. He clutched the elder's clothes as dirtied the garment with his seed, his body trembling and his vision fading to white. The werewolf filled the youth in turn, the sensation of the boy's walls squeezing around him too much to bear.

Schrödinger collapsed with a shiver onto the captain's shoulder, his breath coming out in short puffs and his blush bright as he continued to hold onto the fabric of the other's jacket. He whispered a weak apology to the elder, knowing he had sullied his uniform. Hans simply ran his hand down the youth's back and lifted him up slightly so he could slide out, giving a curt and forgiving nod. The cat-boy let out a few whimpers but otherwise kept his forehead against the elder's neck while he settled back into the Captain's lap. The wolf turned his gaze to see the younger had fallen asleep; his small body flush against Hans' own.

Silently the man rose and placed the younger in his bed, tucking him in gently and giving his temple a kiss. Schrodinger seemed to smile in his sleep as he curled underneath the covers, regaining his energy slowly through rest. As the wolf neatly folded the boy's uniform and placed it on the nightstand he felt a pang of guilt. He vaguely wondered if the blonde would be upset once he woke and realized what happened, but somehow he felt that wouldn't be the case.

He removed his coat and cleaned it carefully using a pitcher of water that had been left for Schrödinger earlier in the day. Draping it over the back of a nearby armchair he took a seat. His dog tags jingled as he sat on the piece of furniture, closing his eyes in hopes of resting for once. His wish was granted swiftly as he fell into a deep sleep, his head rolling back and his hands clutching the armrests of the chair firmly.

His sleep remained uninterrupted until he felt a small weight plop into his lap sometime early in the morning. He opened his eyes slowly, raising his head to see the fully-dressed Schrodinger grinning as he sat fully-clothed in the elder's lap. His gloved hand clutched the Captain's dog tags and forced his face downward, their lips meeting in a good morning kiss. Immediately all of the doubts Hans had experienced previously were washed away, his own large hands coming to rest on the boy's hips.

The half-cat smiled and broke the kiss suddenly, licking his lips as he hopped out of the other's lap, giggling and grabbing the door handle.

‟Come Captain~ The Major will be expecting us soon, nein?" He purred. The wolf blinked before nodding, rising to replace his jacket and gloves and coat on his body. The younger watched in amusement as the other sluggishly dressed and took stride after long stride to meet the neko at the door.

Grabbing the jacket-collar Schrödinger stole one more kiss, making the now more-alert Captain blush. He smiled and rubbed noses with the elder, purring happily.

‟Ich liebe dich mein Captain~" he whispered, stealing the other's hat teasingly as he strutted ahead of the stunned wolf. A small smile graced the elder male's features before he pursued the younger, the two jesting as they made their way to the mess-hall. Each shared an unspoken admiration for each other as they continued on with their daily lives aboard the zeppelin, their relationship a deep but invisible factor in their lives while they followed through with their orders whole-heartedly as good soldiers should.


End file.
